Video coding systems are widely used to compress digital video signals to reduce the storage need and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Among the various types of video coding systems, such as block-based, wavelet-based, and object-based systems, nowadays block-based hybrid video coding systems are the most widely used and deployed. Examples of block-based video coding systems include international video coding standards such as the MPEG1/2/4 part 2, H.264/MPEG-4 part 10 AVC and VC-1 standards.